Trapped by the Raging Storms
by Cap'n Jackie Sparrow
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow finds a girl floating in the ocean. She joins his crew and one night a horrible storm breaks out. He and his new crew member are thrown over board and end up trapped on the Rumrunners Isle. Will they be able to escape?


Trapped by the Raging Storms

Prologue

"Come on Ash tree, let's go!" shouted the Captain. Ash tree hurried to load the last of the cargo onto the ship. As cabin boy, she had to do all the work. She had just gotten the job and was doing pretty well at it. She took one last look at her hometown Tortuga and bored the _H.M.S. Silence._

They had been sailing for nearly a week and Ash tree wondered if the Captain actually knew where they were going. A horrible storm broke out that night. Wind roared, lightning flashed and Ash tree was overwhelmed with fear. The boat whirled out of control and crashed into some sharp rocks. Ash tree struggled but managed to get a hold onto a large piece of driftwood.

The last thing she remembered was a deafening roar of thunder. Then she passed out.

The Beginning

Captain Jack Sparrow closed his eyes. The sea air felt good against his skin and the wind blew his hair out of his face. His hands caressed the smooth wood of the helm of the _Black Pearl_. This was his ship, and on it he was free. It was the best ship in the Caribbean and he owned it.

"Captain!" shouted one of his crew. He looked down and saw it was Anna Maria who called. She was pointing to some object in the ocean. He picked up his spy glass and peered through. There he saw a floating figure in the ocean.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" Jack cried. The crew scrambled to get the unconscious figure and within moments, the person was on the poop deck in front of Jack. The unconscious girl had short orange hair. She was soaked and her clothes had been torn and reduced to rags. She was tan, and her hands and feet were cut and bleeding.

"Is she dead?" asked the first mate Mr. Gibbs.  
"She'll live," Jack said, "Just lie her in the sun over there." He indicated a specific spot near the helm. The crew complied and then went back to work. Jack turned back to the helm and continued to enjoy the sea air.

After about an hour, the girl, who looked to be about 20, began to stir. Jack looked down at her. The girl's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Jack and her deep green eyes widened in alarm. She sat up and scooted towards the railing.

"Easy there deary," Jack said, "No need to fall in the sea again. You're fine."  
"Where am I?" she asked uncertainly.  
"You're on the _Black Pearl_ my dear," he said. Realization came over her face.  
"So you must be Captain Jack Sparrow!" she exclaimed. Jack smiled. This was the first stranger who identified him as Captain on the first try. He liked her already.  
"So, what do you call yourself?" he asked.  
"They call me Ash tree," she said.  
"And where do you come from?" Jack asked.  
"Tortuga is my home town," she replied.  
"Ahhhh, I had some memories there I did," he sighed.  
"So why were you floating in the middle of the ocean love?" he asked.  
"Well, I was a cabin boy, but then we were shipwrecked and not many of us survived."Jack nodded thoughtfully. Then Ash tree said,

"Not to be rude Captain Sparrow, but do you have any spare clothes?" she indicated the rags she was wearing.

"Oh my stars I completely forgot," he said, "Forgive me, one moment. ANNA MARIA, GET OVER HERE!" Anna Maria ran on deck.  
"Yes sir?" she asked.  
"Help her," he began indicating Ash tree, "get dried off and find her some spare clothes on the ship."  
"Yes Cap'n," Anna Maria said. She motioned for Ash tree to follow her and they went below deck. Jack started mulling the situation over. The girl might be able to be a good pirate, considering she was a cabin boy, but she had probably never been on a pirate ship. She didn't seem like much of a sword fighter, but might be a quick learner.

Considering she was from Tortuga, she could probably defend herself, ok without a sword. As he was thinking this through, Ash tree and Anna Maria came back from the hold. Ash tree's hair was dried out and she was wearing a simple white dress. Jack decided to see how well she could sword fight. As she walked up to him, he drew his sword and lunged for her. She ducked out of the way and stood back up again. He went for her again, but she still managed to avoid it.

She ran for a sword next to the helm and drew it. Jack slashed at her again, and she managed to block it. This went on for a few seconds, and then Jack disarmed her and put his sword to her neck. Ash tree turned pale and watched the blade carefully. Jack with sheathed his sword.

"Would you like to learn to sword fight?" he asked her. She nodded.  
"Then, I will teach you for the next five days, and if you're worthy, you will be the newest crew member on the _Black Pearl_."  
"Thank you Captain!" she said.

Over the next few days, Jack taught Ash tree to sword fight like he promised. She was started out well. He started out with teaching her how to block and disarm. He then moved on to striking. She was doing fairly well, and needed little help from Anna Maria on deck.

By the fifth day, the crew was getting warmed up to her and it was almost like she was one of them. She was ready to help and coming along really well sword fighting. Jack walked up to her and signaled her to come up to the helm with him.

"Now I have a question for you my dear," Jack began. Ash tree raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes Captain?" she asked.  
"How'd you like it, if you became the newest crew member of the _Black Pearl_?'' he said leaning on the helm.  
"I'd like it very much Captain," Ash tree smiled.  
"But before you join lass," Jack said, "We need to get you a better pirate name than Ash tree, something that suits your personality."  
He rubbed his chin in thought.  
"How about... Fireheart?" he said, "Yep that'll be your new name, Fireheart."  
Fireheart smiled.  
"Sounds good to me, it has a nice ring to it."  
"Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_," Jack congratulated.  
"Thank you very much Captain Jack Sparrow," Fireheart said emphasizing Captain. Jack smiled.

That night a horrible storm broke out. Thunder roared, rain poured from the sky and lighting crackled.  
"Raise the sails!" Jack screamed. None of the crew members except Anna Maria heard him over the din. She ran to each of the crew members and told them what to do until the sails were raised. Jack wasn't worried, he was born in the middle of a hurricane, and he knew what he was doing.

Just as the thought came to him, a huge wave swept over the main deck. Everyone seemed to be able to hold onto something, but Fireheart was swept off the deck and into the dark foaming water.

"Fireheart!" Jack yelled. He took off his tri cornered hat, sword, pistol, and compass. Taking a deep breath he dove into the black oblivion to get her. At first, he could barely see anything, but then as lightning crackled above the surface, he could make out a contour of the girl and swam towards her. He grabbed her around the waist and kicked up towards the surface.

He was almost there, but the dress was dragging them down. He stopped to rip off the dress, and continued for the top. His head broke the surface. He looked all around, but he couldn't find the Pearl. All he saw was a narrow strip of an island.

He swam towards it, and before long, they were on the beach. He was exhausted and checked to see if Fireheart was breathing. She wasn't. He then noticed that she was wearing a corset over her slip so he slit it with his knife and threw it out of the way.

Immediately she started coughing up water. Her eyes flashed about wildly and she sat bolt upright.  
"Woah, take it easy there love, you're not drowning anymore," Jack said. Fireheart sighed with relief and slumped back. Jack caught her and carried her, stumbling towards shelter. He set her down gently and flopped down beside her. Within moments they were both sound asleep.

Jack's eyes flickered open. For a moment, he had forgotten where he was. Then he remembered the events of the previous night. He looked over at Fireheart. She had dried out and she was sleeping peacefully.

He got up and started trekking around the island. Everything seemed vaguely familiar to him. Then realization hit him like a cannon ball. This was Rumrunners Isle. He fell to his knees, why him?

Then a thought occurred to him. He got up and ran to one side of the island until he found a trap door. He opened it and walked down inside. No, there wasn't any rum left. Elizabeth HAD burnt it all last time she was here.

He came back to find Fireheart who was still sleeping and curled up in a ball. He poked her, she twitched her nose.  
"WOAH!" he shouted. Fireheart growled and opened one eye. She then saw Jack and said.  
"Oh, sorry Cap'n I didn't realize it was you!" She rubbed her eyes and uncurled herself. She gave a big yawn and stretched.  
"What time is it?" she asked. Jack looked at the setting sun.  
"I'd say around 6:30," he said.  
"Wow, we've slept a while," Fireheart commented. Jack sat down next to her.  
"Ugh," I'm hungry he complained. Fireheart looked around thoughtfully. Suddenly she dashed to the nearest tree and scrambled up. Jack got up and followed her. Suddenly he heard a,  
"Look out below!" He jumped out of the way to find two coconuts fell where he was standing about two seconds ago. Fireheart jumped down. She took the knife from Jack's belt and cut a hole in the top of the coconut. She handed it to Jack and did the same for herself. Jack took a large gulp.

"Not as good as rum, but still good," he said. Fireheart smiled and took a sip of her own. They went back to sit in the shade.  
"So were you really on this island all alone Jack?" she asked leaning against him. Jack put his arm around her shoulders,  
"Yes I was, the first time, all alone. Then the second time I was with a girl named Elizabeth she burnt all my rum. Why is the rum always gone?" he said.  
"That must've been awful Jack," she said.  
"Yes it was," Jack said, "It's much better that I'm marooned with you then that pompous, fancy pants, hot headed little whelp." Fireheart laughed.

"How're we gonna get out of here Jack?" she asked.  
"I don't know my dear," he replied. Fireheart sighed.  
"But how about this," he said, "We enjoy this stuff that's ALMOST as good as rum and see if a thought comes to us." Fireheart smiled. They sipped there drinks and by nine o clock they were fast asleep.

Commodore Norrington looked through his spy glass. In the black night, he noticed a small orange glow. He directed the helms man to the light and within moments, he realized it was a bon fire. The long boats were lowered and they started paddling quietly towards the shore.

When Norrington got out he saw two limp figures. One was an unidentified woman, and the other was Captain Jack Sparrow.  
"Get the girl," Norrington whispered. Two guards grabbed her by the arms and legs. Another stuffed a handkerchief in her mouth. She struggled furiously. The other soldiers surrounded Jack.

"Aim," Norrington whispered again. All the muskets were raised and pointing.

Jack awoke to a loud long clicking noise. He opened his eyes to a musket barrel in his face. He looked around in surprise. He checked to see if Fireheart was next to him, but all he saw was sand. He looked back up to see the unpleasantly familiar Commodore Norrington. He raised his eyebrows.

"Get up," Norrington commanded. Jack did so very slowly, taking his time to make sure he wasn't stabbed by any muskets, and to get on the Commodore's nerves.  
"Creating a bonfire in the middle of the night wasn't one of your best ideas," Norrington scoffed.  
"True, but the rum was SO delicious." He lied. He knew it would get on Norrington's nerves. Norrington rolled his eyes in disgust.

"So what'd you do to the girl who was next to me?" he asked.  
"You mean your girlfriend?" Norrington taunted. Jack just about punched him, but remembered the muskets and thought better of it. Norrington stepped to the side to reveal two guards that holding a furiously squirming Fireheart. Alarm flashed across Jack's face, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"So what are you gonna do? Hang us?" Jack taunted back.  
"That is precisely what we intend to do," Norrington stated.  
"Well I'm having a thought here," Jack said. Norrington sighed.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"You let us go, we get to escape and not be hanged, and you get to have fun trying to catch us again!" Jack said. Norrington glared at him.  
"Tie him up!" he commanded, "And make sure the smart mouth is gagged."

The soldiers readily complied and soon, he and Fireheart were thrown on the bottom of a long boat and then being carried to the prison hold and thrown into a cell. Jack managed to work the gag off of his mouth and said to the guard,

"Listen mate, you let us go, and I'll promise the next time I see you, I will not kill you." The guard growled and hit Jack on the head with the butt of his gun. Jack slumped to the ground and was unconscious.

When Jack regained consciousness, he saw Fireheart sitting in the corner. Just then a soldier came in.  
"Oi, you guard," Fireheart said.  
"Yes miss?" the guard asked.  
"Do you possibly have some spare clothes that I could wear?" she asked, indicating the frayed slip she was wearing. The guard nodded and unlocked the cell. They left the hold and a few minutes later, they came back.

Fireheart was wearing similar attire to Jack: a long sleeved white shirt, wavy black pants, boots and a sash. Just as they reached the cell and the guard reached for the keys, Fireheart elbowed him in the stomach, grabbed his musket and whapped him upside the head with it. He slumped to the ground and she took his keys.

Jack was too astonished to say anything. Suddenly, they didn't hear any more thumping of boots above deck; they must be tying the boat down to the dock. Fireheart cut Jack's ropes and they raced up the stairs and to the helm. Fireheart cut the lines connected to the dock and Jack quickly turned the helm so the ship spun around and headed for the horizon.

"Fireheart, take the helm," he said. Fireheart complied.

Norrington was off the boat first. He couldn't wait to tell the governor what he had accomplished. Once all the crew was off he heard this chopping noise. He turned around to see the ship untied and sailing in the opposite direction. On the edge of the stern was a madly smiling Jack Sparrow.

"Gentlemen," Jack yelled, "You will always remember this as the day you ALMOST caught Captain Jack Sparrow! And that my dear friends, was without a single drop of rum!" The muskets were fired, but they were already out of range. Soon, they were only a dot in the distance, it was then Jack noticed a ship.

It was a big ship, with black sails.  
"It's the _Black Pearl_!" he exclaimed. He and Fireheart both dove into the water and swam for the ship. Jack was relieved he didn't have to lug along extra weight this time while he was swimming. It turned out Fireheart was a very good swimmer. She would dive down, and then bob back up out of nowhere. Within minutes, they were pulled up and on the main deck.

"Ahhhh," Jack said, "This is where we we're meant to be."  
"Yes Cap'n," Fireheart replied shaking the water out of her hair. Some droplets went flying even Jack couldn't avoid them.  
"May I ask one quick question?"She said.  
"What is it love?" he asked.  
"Do we have any rum?" she teased. Jack smiled and looked into her eyes.  
"Of course we do love, of course we do," he said softly.

The ending of the story is for you to decide... The End


End file.
